


Bad Day

by ImaginationOverboard



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationOverboard/pseuds/ImaginationOverboard
Summary: There are good days and bad days. And days where you just feel like curling up in a blanket and wailing.Today was one of those days.But there's someone who is always there to make things feel just a little bit better.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling kinda terrible one day and wrote this to make myself feel better.

There are good days and bad days. And days where you just feel like curling up in a blanket and wailing.

Today was one of those days.

It had been a long day of work, and things weren’t going as smoothly as you had hoped. Having just been summoned to the Chief Director’s office, you smooth down the front of your shirt – a nervous habit you always had – and braced yourself for the rampage that was about to rain down on you. Your work hasn’t been of standard lately, and partly because of the crazy 11 days you had after joining RFA.

“(Y/n)!” you Chief Director started screaming at you as soon as you came into the room. He continues reprimanding you while you incline your head, trying to make yourself seem as small as possible.

“What is the quality of work?!” He throws open your file of half-assed reports. “What have you been doing all this while?! Did you get paid just to slack off? The whole team is being dragged down because of you! You’d better buck up and put more effort into you work! Work overtime today and finish everything!”

“Yes, Chief…” you quickly took your file and left the office with a deep bow.

“Haizz…” you sighed. When you wanted to cook for Zen today…Guess you’ll just have to text him.

You pulled out your phone once you reached your desk, and sent Zen a text.

_I’m so sorry bby, eat dinner without me. Chief forced me to work OT today…Bad day T.T Miss you! <3 <3 <3 _

He probably will not have the time to reply soon, since he’s on set. Knowing Zen, he will most likely call you immediately during his lunch break after he sees your text.

You continued working motivating yourself by thinking that you’d get to hear Zen’s lovely voice soon.

 

~During lunchtime~

 

_Ring ring…_ You picked up right after the first ring, seeing as it was a call from Zen.

“Hello? Babe! Are you ok?” Zen’s concerned voice filled your ear.

“Hm. I’m ok. Hearing your voice made me feel a thousand times better.” After you said that, you immediately clasped your hand over your mouth, embarrassed that you just said that out loud in the office. Thank goodness most of them already went out for lunch.

“Oh~ My sweetheart’s really honest today. Should I talk more?”

“Yes! Just give me a moment. I need to go out to the rooftop.”

You put the phone on hold, and took the lift to the rooftop. You take in a breath of fresh air, and immediately felt refreshed. Finally out of that cold, suffocating office.

“Zen, tell me about your day.”

You spent a good fifteen minutes on the phone, occasionally walking around and stretching as you exchanged words with Zen.

“Oh! Sorry babe, but I have to go. My director wants to speak with me.”

“Goodbye then, Zen.” You said reluctantly.

“Bye bye, (Y/n), and good luck on your work. Muah.” He hung up.

You felt almost empty after he broke off the call.

There was still time left, so you went to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich.

 

~Knockoff time~

 

“Hey (Y/n), we’re going to go grab dinner together. You want to join us? Your co-worker asked. It was just an invitation out of kindness, but you can’t help but feel a bit sad that you couldn’t go.

“Nah, it’s fine. I have to work overtime today.” You managed a half-smile.

“Oh, ok then…See you tomorrow.” Then he walked off to join your other team mates.

You sighed for the millionth time that day, and resumed your work.

 

~

 

“And…done!” you exclaimed, after typing in the last few words of your report. You can’t help but feel a little sense of achievement, looking at the heap of work you managed to get done in one day.

Of course, Zen called numerous times, offering you words of encouragement along the way. You wondered how you could live without him. He’s just the sweetest.

As you walked out of the office, your heart almost stopped.  You were so focused in your work that you were oblivious to the pouring rain outside. You didn’t bring your umbrella today.

You contemplated calling Zen to fetch you, but it would be useless since he rides a motorcycle and would get wet in this heavy rain anyways. Besides, you didn’t want to trouble him.

You had to run to the bus stop, take the bus, and run back home. Well, at least you’re not crying alone.

Zen was shocked to see you drenched at the doorstep. You could only sheepishly smile at him, while he fusses over you with a towel and ushers you to take a warm bath.

After your bath, you were dressed in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants, relieved to be in comfortable clothing.

“Here, drink this.” Zen offers you a mug of hot chocolate.

While you took sips of hot chocolate, Zen reappeared, with a blanket in hand. “Want to cuddle?” You nodded immediately, and he wrapped the blanket around you and himself, and put his arms around you. You both settle into a comfortable silence, and you can’t help but think about how much Zen cares about you.

You quickly drained your mug, set it down on the table, and turned to Zen. “Zen, I love you.” You collapse into his arms, and let the warmth of his body lull you to sleep. You can’t help but feel safe in his embrace. 

 


End file.
